Dil Pickles is a Stealthy Penguin
by Lerasai
Summary: /light slash, oneshot\ Tommy has been brainwashed by aliens, Dil just knows it. All the signs are there! The giddyness, the daydreamyness, the sneaking out in the middle of the night to meet some strange guyness..


((A/N: I wrote this just for kicks at, like, three in the morning, so don't be surprised if it's not very well-written. It's really short and drabbly and cliche. xD But, I really enjoy writing Dil.))

Summary: Tommy has been brainwashed by aliens, Dil just knows it. All the signs are there! The giddyness, the daydreamyness, the sneaking out in the middle of the night to meet some strange guyness..

Disclaimer: I own neither All Grown Up or Danny Phantom. This is a story written for entertainment purposes; I'm not making any money off of it and I'm not trying to infringe on any copyrights. So, leave me alone you person-faces. : P

oOo

Most people don't see Dil Pickles as an observant or logical sort of person. This may be true in situations that Dil didn't find deserving of his superior logic-observing skills. Like, say, schoolwork, cleanliness, etcetera.

Seriously, cleaning was so wasteful, why ruin a perfectly good mess or throw out that awesome fungus growing under his bed? He was hoping to see if it would evolve to where it became a sentient being.

Dil decided he would name it Bean, after his best friend the ghost. He'd recently been communicating with Bean through his ouija board. It was sort of like instant messaging only a lot more crouded. But, not just because Dil could only talk to his friend when he was in his rather cramped closet since his family seemed to be creeped out by him talking to dead people, especially during dinner.

It got crouded also because he sometimes ended up getting a bunch other ghosts as well as Bean. Some guy who called himself "the Box Ghost" showed up often and told him about his afterlife haunting this place called Amity Park and the wonders of cubic containers.

To get back on subject, Dil wasn't normally very observant when it came to things that he wasn't interested in. But, the way his older brother had been acting lately interested him and over the past few weeks he'd been using all his logical-observation powers on studying Tommy's strange behavior. This was kind of difficult since his brother had started highschool that year, leaving him still stuck in middle school.

But, Dil was nothing if not resourceful and the redhead often skipped lunch and gym to (stealthily) make his way over to the highschool that was only a few blocks from the middleschool and (stealthily) observe Tommy from afar.

After much thought and research Dil had come to a conclusion.

Tommy had been abducted by aliens, brainwashed aboard their ship and then placed back on Earth to spy for them.

The signs were all there! Tommy was always off in his own little world, smiling, sighing, and shaking his head at different intervals. He'd often seen him exhibit similiar behavior when working out the plot for his newest movie. But, he'd told Dil that he had been busy with the larger and more difficult workload of highschool and hadn't had the time or energy to start a new project just yet. So, he had to be planning a way find humanity's one weakness and report it to his superiors so they can exploit it to take over Earth! (Dil was all for alien pride and all that jazz, but any alien species that brainwashed his big brother had to be evil.)

He had also discovered that Tommy had been sneaking out every Friday night around one a.m. Dil had been on the roof of their house, right above his own window, trying to spot the alien spaceship that had abducted his brother (Though, he realized later that that was stupid of him to do. They obviously would have a cloaking device if they were able to brainwash someone as strong-willed as Tommy!) when he saw Tommy actually (stealthily) walking out the front door fully dressed! He must have been meeting with the aliens!

So, this is all how Dil Pickle found himself decked head to toe in anti-alien gear (a tin foil covered aviator hat and clothes and accesories of every color in case the aliens were allergic to any of them) and hiding (stealthily) behind a fake potted palm tree inside the local movie theater. He'd followed Tommy here, and watched as his brother met with a guy a little older than him. They both had entered the doors to the movie "Alien Invasionator 4: The Saturanian Takeover".

This must be the meeting place of all the people who've been brainwashed along with his brother! The movie must actually be some sort of instructional film of how they plan to enslave the human race! Dil was slightly disappointed, though.

He expected this sort of insideous plot from Martians, but Saturanians should really know better.

Casting his contemplations aside, Dil (stealthily) made his way into the dark theater and crouched behind the empty back row (the place was pretty deserted this time of night, he had no clue why they even bothered to keep the place twenty-four hour), and searching for his brother's dark head of hair by the light of the movie playing and found it in the middle of the fifth row. He supposed he should watch the film so he'd know what the aliens were up to, but he decided that figuring out why Tommy was so close to the guy he came in with.

Upon closer inspection, as in he'd made his way to Tommy's row in a series of Mission Impossible ducks and rolls and was now peering over the side of the seat at the end, Dil realized that the dude had his mouth on Tommy's neck!

Tommy was on the right and unknowingly facing his little brother, but his eyes had been closed up until he'd heard a familiar voice:

"Oh, so that's it!"

Paling instantly, the elder Pickles hurriedly pushed his companion away and straightened his clothes as if to erase any evidence of what had been transpiring.

"Thomas? What the--?" The guy stopped as he followed Tommy's gaze to the odd kid now standing in the aisle.

oOo

"What are you doing here?!"

"I followed you!" Dil said proudly as he was pulled by his brother into the almost deserted lobby. "I thought you were brainwashed by aliens, but this is so much cooler!"

His older brother shifted nervously in front of him, which Dil found almost amusing. "So, you're alright with it?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Who else can say their brother generously donates his blood to a vampire!" the redhead gushed excitedly.

Tommy looked then as if he didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He was tempted to let Dil believe whatever he wanted, but he just wanted to be out with it. "Listen, Dil, he isn't a vampire. He's my.. boyfriend."

Dil's face fell, Tommy felt his heart fall with it and screwed his eyes shut as if waiting for a blow.

"Oh, that's all? But, that's so boring.."

His eyes shot open as well as his mouth, and Dil wished he'd brought his camera. Wait, he didn't have a camera.. Dil had no more time for mourning the loss of nonexistant objects as he was suddenly enveloped in a tight hug. "Wuh?"

"Never change, 'kay Dil?"

oOo

"Aren't you going to go back to your date?" Dil asked as he and Tommy made their way out of the building and towards their home.

"Nah, I was going to break up with him anyway. He just wanted to get in my pants." Tommy then wrinkled his nose in distaste. "He always called me 'Thomas', too. Made him sound like a teacher or something, which made the whole wanting in my pants thing even more icky."

"Dude! I know this one dead guy who knows this half-dead guy named Danny who's totally cute and sweet and boy-next-door-y..! I can see if he can introduce you!"

"Hehe, I'll think about it. So, is this whole 'thinking I was brainwashed by an alien'-thing the reason you've been wandering around my school in a penguin costume?"

"... Maybe."

oOo

((The moral of this story: Dil isn't nearly as stealthy as he likes to think he is. o.o;))


End file.
